


Fire and Gasoline

by sammysouffle



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bottom Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Buck and Eddie decide to put their lunch break to some good use.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 221





	Fire and Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. I am more of an angst, drama, and humor writer. So I am not entirely sure how this turned out. Feedback most definitely welcome. 
> 
> I blame this gif https://twitter.com/sammy_souffle/status/1246643247255916545 for inspiring this short fic.

Buck lands on the chair with an oompf when Eddie gives him a rough shove. Licking his lips, he looks up at his lover with anticipation. Much to his delight, he’s treated to a Magic Mike wet dream as Eddie’s lips twitch into a smirk while he slowly opens his uniform shirt buttons. Buck unzips his own pants and reaches into his underwear to stroke himself as he watches Eddie’s striptease. The man’s a smoking hot masterpiece and sometimes Buck can’t believe he’s all his. 

Eddie’s on him, straddling his hips once all of his clothes are gone. No matter how many times they do this, Buck still stares up at him with the same adoration and excitement he did the first time they had sex. With Eddie, Buck always feels like a starving man who can only be satiated by his really hot best friend. Eddie’s hand finds its way into Buck’s hair and he gently tugs on it, causing Buck to drop his head back. His mouth falls open as Eddie’s lips find their way to his. Buck lets Eddie set the pace. Lets him explore his mouth with his tongue. 

Buck’s blunt fingernails dig into Eddie’s narrow hips causing Eddie to moan into his mouth. 

“We have to go back to work soon,” Buck reminds him pulling away. Eddie’s half hooded eyes and the sexy smile on his face just drive him even more insane. 

“Well, we better hurry up then,” Eddie says leaning down to kiss the corner of Buck’s lips. He pushes his hips down against Buck’s causing a loud moan escapes Buck’s lips. 

“Don’t tease,” Buck warns him.

“I’m not,” Eddie replies, grinding against him again. “This is an invitation for you to do something.” 

“Oh,” Buck mumbles when it hits him what his boyfriend is hinting at. He digs into his front pocket and produces a condom, grateful that he had it with him today. “Did you bring the lube?” He asks. 

“Didn’t need to. Let’s just say… I came prepared to save time,” Eddie replies winking at him.

“Just when I thought I couldn’t love you more,” Buck grins and pulls him in for another kiss. 

***

Buck’s mouth falls open in pleasure as their hips slowly move together in rhythm. Eddie’s warm and tight around him and no matter how many times they do this, Buck still can’t get over the way Eddie closes his eyes and loses himself in Buck. 

Buck experimentally increases the pace, causing Eddie to dig his fingernails into the back of his neck. There are definitely gonna be marks there later. Buck isn’t sure how long he will last with the way his boyfriend is letting out these low, deliberate moans while moving on his cock. 

Buck moves one of his hands between them to take hold of Eddie’s cock. He runs his thumb over the slit before moving his hand up and down the length, making Eddie moan a little louder and bury his head into Buck’s neck. They both move at an increased pace with Eddie fucking himself on Buck’s cock while Buck getting him off with a handjob. 

“So close,” Eddie mumbles against his neck in between his muffled moans. 

“Me too,” Buck replies breathlessly. 

Eddie comes first. He sinks his teeth into Buck’s neck to presumably keep himself from screaming because it’s the one thing he absolutely refuses to do during sex. Eddie stops moving and collapses against him, breathing loudly which leaves Buck to take control of the situation. He moves his sticky hand Eddie’s other hip and grasps onto him tightly as he fucks his practically boneless boyfriend. Eddie lets out strangled moans and doesn’t offer any help as Buck fucks him relentlessly. He was so close already so it doesn’t take him long to come. 

They both hold onto each other as they try to catch a breath and Buck takes in the smell of sweat, mixed with sex, ash, and body spray that uniquely belongs to his man. 


End file.
